Decisões
by phalanges
Summary: E se a Brennan tivesse seguido o conselho da Angela e se declarasse para o Booth?
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal! Bem, eu estava lendo ontem uma fanfic que me deu uma idéia para escrever como seria se a Brennan escutasse o conselho de sua amiga e se declarasse para o Booth? _(Seria uma maravilha, sem Hannah! :P)_

**Sabe como é: Fanficwriter sonolenta + sonho de ver seu lindo OTP junto: Uma linda história! (Com cenas inapropiadas para menores! :P)**

**Pois é. Poderá ter cenas de **sexo** nos próximos capítulos. Se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, é melhor parar por aqui.**

**Os personagens não me pertencem. *chora***

Espero que gostem! :D

* * *

><p>Algumas coisas mudaram na vida de Booth e Brennan após a declaração dele há alguns meses atrás. Booth disse que iria seguir em frente, Brennan disse que não sabia mudar, não sabia como. Ela estava errada. E ela descobriu isso alguns meses depois, quando Booth contou que iria para o Afeganistão por sete meses. Brennan iria aproveitar a ida de Booth para o Afeganistão para ir para as Ihas Moluku, com Daisy.<p>

Nesses últimos dias, Booth e Brennan tinham vários casos para solucionar, e, por isso Brennan trabalhava até mais tarde. Mesmo depois de todo mundo ter ido embora. Mas, ela sempre contava com a sua melhor amiga. Mesmo que não contasse alguns segredos a ela, Angela sabia quando tinha algo errado com Brennan.

"Querida, você ainda está aqui? Vamos, você precisa descansar. Afinal, amanhã você vai viajar. E eu aposto que não tem nada arrumado. Eu posso ajudar você." – Disse Angela, chegando ao lado de Brennan que estava olhando o crânio que ficava em sua mesa.

"Eu vou aceitar a sua ajuda, Angie." – Brennan se levanta e acompanha Angela. "Está tudo uma bagunça lá em casa." – Disse Brennan, dando um meio sorriso.

"Brennan," – Angela segura os braço de Brennan e faz com que a mesma olhe para Angela. – "Tem algo errado com você, querida. E quando terminarmos de arrumar suas coisas, você vai me contar. Entendeu?" – Disse Angela, acompanhando a cientista para fora da sala.

"Como você sabe que tem algo errado comigo?" – Perguntou Brennan, ainda impressionada com a habilidade que a amiga tinha para descobrir se tinha algo de errado com ela.

"Brennan, eu não sou tola. Eu sei que tem algo te incomodando, e sei quem te incomoda. Mas, vamos conversar isso depois. Eu tenho que ligar para o Hodgins. Ele foi mais cedo para casa." – Angela pega o celular e avisa ao Hodgins que vai para a casa da Brennan.

O caminho até a casa da Brennan foi rápido. Elas conversaram sobre a gravidez da Angela e o quanto ela estava feliz por ser mãe.

Depois que chegaram ao apartamento de Brennan, Angela e Brennan começaram a arrumar as malas de Brennan. Faltavam poucas coisas. O difícil foi fechar a mala. Mas, depois de muito trabalho, elas conseguiram.

"Eu achava que você ia ficar sete meses lá, e não morar lá! Você não vai morar lá, né?" – Disse Angela, rindo depois de terem fechado a mala.

"Não, Angela." – Brennan deu uma risada de leve e pegou uma xícara de café para a amiga e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Agora Bren, você vai me contar TUDO. Tudo mesmo entendeu? Senão eu não vou deixar você dormir." – Angela olhava séria para sua parceira.

"Ok, não tenho outra opção." – Brennan sorri de leve.

"Bom Angela, sabe aquela consulta de alguns meses atrás que o Sweets queria nos mostrar o livro que ele fez sobre mim e o Booth? Começou ali. Sweets tinha se baseado no nosso segundo caso. Não aquele da Cleo Heller. Então eu e o Booth contamos como foi o nosso primeiro caso, a tentativa de Booth me demitir e o beijo que demos." – Brennan foi interrompida por um gritinho de Angela, mas logo Angela deu sinal para que ela continuasse. "Sweets achava que estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro, e deu um conselho desesperado para o Booth tentar investir em nós, aprofundando nosso relacionamento. E Booth fez isso. Seguiu o conselho do Sweets e me beijou outra vez." – Brennan foi interrompida mais uma vez por outro gritinho da Angela

"Vocês se beijaram e VOCÊ NEM ME CONTOU? Como foi beijá-lo de novo?" – Perguntou Angela.

"Desculpe por não ter te contado. Bom, eu me lembrei da primeira vez que nos beijamos. Foi bom." – Brennan dá um suspiro e coloca o dedo em seus lábios "Mas eu não podia aceitar o que ele me pedia, Angie. Você sabe do medo que tenho de confiar nas pessoas." – Brennan olhou para Angela, que esta segurou a sua mão, pedindo para que continuasse. "Eu tenho muito medo de perdê-lo, Angie. De perder todos vocês..."

Brennan não conseguiu continuar. Lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto da Brennan e Angela a abraçou. Elas ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até Angela se afastar um pouco.

"Primeiro Bren, você NUNCA vai perder o Booth. Ele sempre vai estar aqui para você. Mas, você pode perder o que ele sente por você, se você também sente a mesma coisa por ele. Brennan, ele vai passar sete meses no Afeganistão e vai tentar de tudo para te esquecer e ser feliz. Mesmo sabendo que ele não vai conseguir. Segundo, você NUNCA vai nos perder, querida. Nós amamos você e nunca, N-U-N-C-A deixaríamos você, entendeu?" – Angela sorriu e voltou a abraçar Brennan.

Brennan se afastou um pouco e olhou para a amiga. "Você acha que o Booth pode encontrar alguém no Afeganistão?" – Brennan olhava confusa para amiga.

"Eu sei que no meio de uma guerra é difícil você encontrar alguém para ter um relacionamento, mas eu acho que o Booth não vai ficar sete meses em um campo de guerra e treinando outros soldados. É claro que ele vai sair, conhecer a cidade e pode muito bem conhecer alguém. Mas, se você não quer isso porque gosta dele, vá em frente, querida. Diga ao Booth que nesses últimos meses você pensou em tudo, e que está pronta para dar uma chance." – Disse Angela, na esperança de Brennan percebesse e corresse atrás do homem que ama.

"E se ele não quiser mais, Angie? E não podemos ficar aqui em DC. Temos trabalho para cumprir." – Brennan perguntou preocupada. E Angela ficou feliz pela amiga. Ela estava considerando o que ela falou.

"Pelo menos você tentou, querida. Como meu pai me dizia: "Nunca desista sem ao menos tentar." Mas eu acho que o Booth vai te dar uma chance, mesmo magoado. E você e o Booth sabem que podem ir até semana que vem, mas, você vai mais cedo porque a Daisy vai primeiro e porque o Booth quer ir mais cedo para conhecer os soldados. Mas isso não impede que você converse com ele, se acertem em uma semana e viagem para seus destinos." – Disse Angela, sorrindo para amiga. "Diga que vai tentar, querida."

"Eu vou, Angie. Muito obrigada." – Brennan abraçou a amiga com cuidado para não apertar demais a barriga de sua amiga e depois se afastou, levantando do sofá. "Você quer dormir aqui? Está tarde."

"Não, querida. Eu ligo para o Hodgins. Sem problemas." – Angela sorriu e pegou o celular para ligar para o Hodgins.

Alguns minutos depois, Hodgins chegou ao apartamento de Brennan para buscar Angela. Antes de sair, Angela abraçou Brennan e sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

"Prometa que vai tentar." – Disse Angela, esperançosa.

"Eu vou, querida." – Brennan olhou a amiga e acenou para Hodgins.

Brennan não conseguia dormir. Ela se lembrou da conversa que teve com Angela e sabia que a amiga estava certa. Ela não saberia a reação de Booth se não tentasse.

Quando amanheceu, Brennan estava pronta para ir ao aeroporto, quando seu celular tocou.

"Oi Angie." – Disse Brennan, pegando sua mala e indo para o estacioamento.

"Oi querida, bom dia! Bem, eu e o Hodgins estamos chegando ao seu apartamento para levarmos você para ao aeroporto. E nem diga que não vai aceitar, porque já estamos na frente do seu apartamento." – Disse Angela

"Tudo bem então, eu estou descendo." – Brennan pegou o elevador e foi encontrar Angela e Hodgins.

O caminho ao aeroporto foi feito em silêncio. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram Cam, Daisy e Sweets, esperando eles para se despedirem.

Cam foi a primeira a abraçar Brennan, logo depois de Hodgins, Angela e Sweets.

Ela não tinha visto Booth ainda. Não falara com ele desde ontem à noite. Será que ele não iria hoje? Mas logo seus olhos azuis encontraram os olhos castanhos do seu parceiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews fazem uma Fanficwriter feliz! :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Mil desculpas pela demora para postar! Eu estava muito ocupada **(escola -_-)**, e tive um pequeno problema para fazer esse capítulo (eu estou pensando em criar uma fanfic sobre o 6x22, de novo. mas eu acho que não agora. :P).

**E muito obrigada pelas reviews!**

Espero que gostem! :)

**OBS:** Esqueci de avisar no primeiro capítulo que essa fanfic pode ter algumas coisas relacionadas a **6ª temporada.** :)

* * *

><p>Então Brennan sorriu, e todos perceberam o porquê dela está sorrindo. E então ela foi caminhando até Booth.<p>

"Oh meu Deus". – Cam foi a primeira que disse algo quando viu Brennan ir de encontro a Booth.

"Eu espero que os meus conselhos sirvam" – Disse Angela, sorrindo, enquanto os outros olhavam para ela.

Booth foi caminhando de encontro a Brennan e eles pararam no meio do saguão do aeroporto. Eles ficaram se olhando por vários minutos. Até que Brennan começou a falar.

"Booth, nós precisamos convesar." – Brennan olhava sério para Booth.

"Mas agora, Bones? Daqui a pouco eu pegar o meu vôo, e você também" – Booth se aproxima um pouco mais.

"O que eu tenho para dizer não pode esperar sete meses, Booth. Eu vou modificar a data do meu vôo. Precisamos conversar." – Brennan já estava ficando impaciente.

"Tudo bem então." – Booth colocou as mãos nas costas de Brennan e seguiram para fora do aeroporto.

Angela, Cam, Sweets e Daisy observaram eles se aproximarem.

"Daisy, eu só irei à Moluku semana que vem. Avise aos outros." – Brennan tentava esconder a sua ansiedade.

Angela puxou Brennan e sussurou em seu ouvido.

"Boa sorte. Eu sei que vai precisar." – Disse Angela, sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

"Obrigado, Angie" – Brennan sorriu e voltou a ficar ao lado do seu parceiro.

Enquanto Booth e Brennan se dirigiam para fora do aeroporto, Booth tentou saber o motivo de tanta urgência em falar com ele.

"Booth, quando chegarmos a minha casa, eu vou dizer. Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos sobre isso." – Brennan colocou a sua mala no taxi e ajudou Booth a por a sua.

O caminho até o apartamento de Brennan foi feito em silêncio. Booth estava preocupado com sua parceira. Será que ela não vai mais querer solucionar crimes ao seu lado? Ele rezava internamente para que não fosse isso. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu entre eles, ele escolheu trabalhar com ela, pois não suportaria ficar mais tempo sem ela.

Brennan tentava se controlar para não mostrar a sua ansiedade. Brennan estava disposta a tentar.

Chegando ao apartamento da Brennan, os dois sentaram no sofá e Booth esperou para que sua parceira falasse.

"Vamos, Bones. Pode falar. Estou aqui." – Booth colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Brennan.

Eles se olharam por muito tempo, até Brennan e começar a falar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugestões, reclamações ou comentários? Review!<strong>

Eu vou fazer o possível para responder.

E até o próximo! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Amei as reviews! E sei que vocês estão curiosas. Então aqui está! :)

Divirtam-se!

* * *

><p>"Booth, quando eu não quis dar uma chance para nós, eu disse que o motivo não era com você. Era comigo." – Brennan tentava manter um contato visual com Booth, mas logo abaixou a cabeça.<p>

Booth chegou mais perto e pôs a mão no queixo de Brennan, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça.

"Eu entendo você. Mas aquilo me magoou." – Booth olhava para Brennan enquanto alisava a mão da parceira.

"Eu sei que isso te magoou, Booth. Mas, eu quero explicar porque eu não quis dar uma chance a nós." – Brennan olhava sério para Booth.

Booth levantou a mão e não deixou Brennan se explicar.

"Eu estou magoado com você e com a Rebecca. Primeiro, eu me apaixono por uma mulher, depois tenho um filho com ela, e ela não gosta de mim. E a outra mulher... E a outra mulher..." – Booth já não conseguia esconder a raiva crescente e levantou do sofá, dirigindo-se a bancada da cozinha.

"Sou eu." – Brennan se levantou e se aproximou dele. "Booth..."

"Não, Brennan. Agora eu vou falar." – Booth bateu na bancada da cozinha, fazendo com que Brennan se assustasse.

O modo que ele disse isso para ela, e chamando-a de Brennan, não Bones, _sua Bones_ foi como um soco no estômago. Ela se afastou um pouco dele e sentou em uma banqueta próxima a bancada.

"Eu quero saber o que há de errado comigo. Será que eu não sou bom o suficiente para você?" – Booth se aproximou de Brennan, os olhos escuros de raiva.

"Você é, Booth. Mas o problema era comigo." – Brennan estava começando a ficar com medo.

"Porque ninguém quer aceitar o que eu tenho, o que eu posso dar? Porque, Bones?" Booth chegou mais perto e sentiu Brennan se afastar.

"Eu quero aceitar o que você pode oferecer, Booth." – Brennan chegou mais perto. "Foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui. Eu quero aceitar o que você oferece, eu quero ficar com você. Mas sei que está com raiva, e eu entendo você." – Brennan estava com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Por um momento, Booth pensou que tinha escutado errado. Ela queria aceitar o que ele oferecia. Ela queria ficar com ele. Em pouco tempo a raiva dele começava a se esvair, mas a ferida ainda continuava aberta.

"Bones..." – Booth limpou as lágrimas que caiam no rosto de sua parceira. "Me desculpe por ter gritado com você"

"Tudo bem, Booth. Eu entendo." – Brennan olhou para Booth e se afastou um pouco. "E agora, o que fazemos?"

"Me dê alguns dias, Bones. Eu preciso pensar, sabe que não posso me decidir de uma hora para outra. Só vamos viajar semana que vem mesmo." – Booth se afastou indo em direção a porta e Brennan o acompanhou.

"Tudo bem." – Brennan limpava algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. "Então, até."

"Até mais." – Booth se aproximou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Brennan.

Mas Brennan o abraçou. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas o abraçou. E ele não recuou. Minutos depois, Booth se afastou e abriu a porta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, talvez eu demore para postar o outro capítulo porque eu quero deixar a história deles em ordem, para que ocorra tudo bem entre eles e que a 'ferida' no coração do Booth diminua. Não quero criar um capítulo sem pé nem cabeça e fazer com que eles fiquem juntos.<strong>

Eu espero que me entendam e que tenham um pouco de paciência. :D

E, se quiserem dar alguma sugestão, atirar pedras (LOL), reclamar, elogiar: reviews!

E até o próximo!


	4. Nota da autora

**Eu coloquei esse aviso no meu profile, mas resolvi colocar nas fanfics que estão em andamento. (porque achei que ficaria mais fácil para ler.**

* * *

><p><em>As vezes surge uma inspiração enorme para escrever. As vezes, quando eu escrevo um capítulo, fico preocupada para escrever o final e deixar a história melhor.<em>

_No momento estou sem inspiração para escrever - nem uma simples One-shot - e isso é o que me deixa mais triste, pois, tenho que escrever o desfecho de uma das minhas fanfics (Decisões). _

_A outra (4:47), eu optei (por enquanto, quem sabe), em deixar só aquele capítulo, mesmo com a classificação M._

_Eu vou passar um tempo sem escrever - e ler - fanfics. __Eu sei que vocês vão me odiar porque querem saber o que vai acontecer entre Booth e Brennan (Decisões), e porque querem ver a cena perdida do 6x22 (4:47)._

_Mas eu tenho que parar um pouco, e focar nos estudos. Esse ano eu vou fazer vestibular e tenho que estudar bastante._

_Não sei quando eu voltarei._

_E muito obrigada pelas reviews._

_Abraços,_

_Phalanges._


End file.
